


Tortured Soul

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Category: Avengers
Genre: Emotional Abuse, F/F, F/M, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Verbel Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: Bucky's father keeps his son in line with abuse and fear, leaving the teen to be afraid of everything. Could Steve Rogers help the skittish teen and become his friend?





	Tortured Soul

Bucky was skipping class, he didn't want to go class so he hid out in the bathroom. He was caught, of course, and was sitting in the office, waiting for his father. Bucky was worried about that, his father finding out he skipped class. Bucky's father dragged him home, clearly angry at what had happened. Bucky was scared to see what would happen when they got home. He figured what would happen, but that didn't make him any less afraid, or make him hope he was wrong any less.

A little while later, Bucky was back at home and sitting in his room, waiting for his father to punish him for skipping class. Bucky's father walked into the room and struck Bucky in the face with his fist, sending Bucky reeling towards the floor. "You skipped school!" His father hissed, grabbing Bucky by the hair and yanking him up. "I'm sorry!" Bucky cried. "Sorry won't cut it!" His father yelled, punching him again. Bucky cried out from the pain of it. "Stop crying!" His father yelled, slapping him hard across the face. Bucky's father threw him to the ground and stormed off, slamming the door behind him. Bucky slowly sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them close. Bucky looked all over his body. Blue, black, purple, and yellow splotches covered it. Bruises. All from his father. Bucky hated it, he hated that his father hit him. But he knew it was his fault. His father always told him it was.

Bucky sat in his room, thinking about his bruises and how it was his fault. Bucky eventually drifted off to sleep, leaning against the wall. A few hours later, he awoke to pure darkness. He was in the basement. "James you're a disappointment" "I'm sorry father." "No you're not!" Buckys father grabbed his throat. Bucky let out a soft whine, "I am sorry!" "Shut up!" His father yelled, "You ain't f*** sorry so stop saying you are!"

Bucky's father then grabbed a length of rope and tied it tightly around Bucky's wrists. Bucky's father tied the rope tight around Bucky's wrists, so tight that it was painful. Bucky's father grinned menacingly down at his son. Bucky stared up at him, wide eyed and afraid as he knelt down and roughly pulled off Bucky's pants before pulling off his own. "No. Dad. Don't!" Bucky cried out. His father didn't listen, instead his father knelt down and began to assault him. "Dad! Stop!" Bucky cried. His father didn't listen. Bucky's father eventually finished and stood up, walking out and leaving Bucky alone in the basement. Bucky held in his sobs as he laid there, too upset to move.

He didn't move, just laid there, wishing he had a better life.

The next day, Bucky sat in his World History class as the teacher discussed their project. They would be broken into pairs and each would be assigned a religion to look up. They would gather information on them and present it to the class in a week. "...James Barnes and Steve Rogers..." The teacher said. Bucky looked up and over the classroom at his partner. Tall, muscular, blond Steve Rogers, an All-American kid. Steve was captain of the football, baseball, and basketball teams. He had a girlfriend, a student who had moved to their school their Freshman year, Russian born Natalia "Natasha" Romanova. Steve had everything Bucky didn't.

Steve was even a great student, he tutored Principal Coulson's students. Bucky envied him. Steve had a close group of friends that consisted of Steve himself, Natasha, their friends Sam; Annette; Clint; and Bruce, Clint's girlfriend Wanda and her brother Pietro. Hell, the only person Steve seemed to never get along with was Tony Stark.

Bucky was pulled out of his thoughts by the jeering voice of Tony Stark. "Yo James! How ya feel about working with Steve." Stark jeered, "Perfect Steve." "Shut up." Bucky muttered. "Are you jealous of him?" Stark teased, "Or maybe...you're jealous of Natasha for being with him." "Stop it." Bucky muttered, "I'm not jealous of them." "Sure you're not." Stark said sarcastically as he grabbed Bucky and shoved him out into the hallway. Stark moved to punch Bucky when Steve grabbed his wrist. "Quit it Stark." Steve said, "You're acting like a j***." "Why?" Stark challenged. "Leave. Him. Alone." Steve said, "What did he ever do to you?"

"Cmon Steve. He's so stupid." Stark whined. "Stop it Stark. You don't know what's going on in his life." Steve said, "Just because YOU have a perfect life doesn't mean everyone else does." Steve and Stark glared at each other while the others watched. Natasha was the closest, watching her boyfriend intently. Sam Wilson was smiling as he watched while Bruce Banner looked skittish, as normal. Clint, Wanda, and Pietro stood near Natasha, ready to intervene if necessary. Clint's adopted siblings, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, and Daisy 'Skye' Johnson stood off to the back, silently watching.

"You don't know what's going on in their lives either." Stark argued, "They could just be s*** people." "But you can't just assume that they are." Steve shot back, "Because they could just have a bad life. So leave him alone. Or else." Stark glared at Steve before stomping off angrily. Steve knelt down next to Bucky, "Hey. I'm sorry about him. He's a j***."

Bucky shrugged, "It's fine." "So uh...you wanna eat lunch with me and my friends?" Steve offered. Bucky stared at him, "I don't need your pity." "No." Steve shook his head, "Not pity just curious." "Fine." Bucky grumbled. "Good." Steve smiled at him as the bell rang for the next class. A few hours later, it was time for lunch and Bucky was waiting in line with Steve.

Bucky was uncomfortable, he knew Steve had a lot of friends. He didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb. They got their lunches before heading off to Steve's table. His friends from earlier were there, along with five others. Bucky cast his eyes downward, not looking at the others. "Guys. This is James Barnes, we're doing a project in World History." Steve introduced. "Bucky." Bucky quietly corrected. "Bucky. Right." Steve nodded, "Bucky, this is my girlfriend Natasha, our friends Sam, Bruce, and Clint. Clint's girlfriend Wanda. Wanda's twin Pietro. Clint's adopted siblings Leo, Jemma, and Skye. Skye's boyfriend Lincoln. His friend Joey. Joey's boyfriend Mack. Mack's friend Bobbi and her girlfriend Jade." Steve said, making the long introductions.

Bucky looked at the group and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, "Aren't you the kid that skipped like a month last year and who's ex-boyfriend is in prison?" He asked, looking at Bobbi. "Yeah. You got a problem with that?" She snapped. "No...just...why is he in there." Bucky asked. "I don't think that is any of your business, is it?"

Bucky cringed back from the angry tone, instantly thinking of his father. Bobbi's expression softened, "Sorry that's just a...touchy subject." "I understand." Bucky said quietly. "We're just missing one memeber, my long-time friend, Annette." Steve said thoughtfully as he sat down and motioned for Bucky to do the same. Bucky slowly took a seat as the others chatted. Bucky stayed quiet, not saying anything. Then, a girl rushed up. "Damn teacher held us back." She muttered, sliding into the seat next to Bucky. "Hey Annette." Steve smiled at his friend.

"Hey Steve. What's up?" Annette asked. "This is Bucky, we're working together for a project in World History." Steve said, making introductions. Annette smiled warmly at Bucky, "Hi." "Hi." Bucky mumbled, looking down. Bucky was captivated by the new girl, to him she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Bucky began to shovel the food into his mouth, trying not to stare at Annette. What Bucky didn't know, was that Annette kept sneaking glances at him too. She found him mysterious, there was something slightly sad about him. He seemed lonely.


End file.
